


No, I Need It

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (mentioned) - Freeform, Kenma has too much power, Kuroo has no money left, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (mentioned) - Freeform, Short, Standalone, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has severe pregnancy cravings, and Tetsurou's wallet suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Need It

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Welcome to the next instalment in my A/B/O collection!
> 
> I know I should be writing the jealous alpha one, since so many people requested it after Scent Marking, but a part of me still wants to stick to the order i randomly generated before starting this collection. Ah, we'll see!
> 
> For now, please enjoy a pregnant Kenma driving Tetsurou insane.
> 
> (As ever, this is a standalone fic! No need to read previous parts!)
> 
> Important Note: Since this is a time jump to the future when they're all grown up and married, everyone in these fics will be addressed by their first name. Since technically they're Kuroo Tetsurou and Kuroo Kenma in this, using Kuroo would be too confusing, so it's Tetsurou. I also use Koushi, Tooru, Yuu, Koutarou, and Hajime for the same reason.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tetsurou had been having a lovely dream about his high school volleyball days when he felt his shoulder being roughly shaken. Blinking blearily, he pushed himself upright on one elbow, taking in the time with a frown. Two am…that was too early for-

Abruptly, Tetsurou’s chest flooded with the kind of panic that was never truly explainable until you’d formed a mating bond with someone. He turned over in bed, mind already racing to the possibilities of what could be wrong with Kenma, his beautiful, perfect, _pregnant_ mate.

He found himself face to face with his omega, Kenma’s wide golden eyes staring at him impatiently.

“Good,” Kenma brushed a strand of hair out of his face, “You’re awake.”

Tetsurou’s conscious mind had still not fully woken up, and he found himself reaching out instinctively to pull Kenma into his arms. “Kenma? Are you okay?” His voice was hoarse from sleep, but the alarm in it was unmistakeable. 

Kenma allowed Tetsurou a moment of nuzzling his hair before he was fidgeting, pulling back to look his alpha in the eyes. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

By then, the fog of sleep was clearing from Tetsurou’s mind, and he was beginning to realise just how _early in the morning it was._ He sat up fully, peering at Kenma. While he was relieved that there was nothing outwardly wrong with his mate, he still wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, and he voiced as much.

Kenma huffed. “I need a watermelon.”

“…what.”

Tetsurou figured he must have looked pretty slack-jawed, if Kenma’s raised eyebrow was anything to go by, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been woken up in the middle of the night by his mate, who was now requesting a _watermelon._ It was hardly a typical occurrence.

“A watermelon, Tetsu,” Kenma repeated, more firmly this time. “I need one.”

Tetsurou nodded slowly, still not quite understanding the urgency. “Do we have any downstairs?”

Kenma shook his head before Tetsurou could even finish his sentence, frowning. “No, I checked. But I can’t sleep and I need a watermelon and could you please go get me one?”

“What right now? Kenma, it’s two o’clock in the morning and - wait a second.” Tetsurou pushed his hair out of his face, eyes wide. “Is this a pregnancy craving? Oh god, are those starting now?”

Tetsurou had heard all about pregnancy cravings from Daichi, and from Hajime. On many occasions, he’d had to nudge the two alphas awake because they’d been up all night getting sushi for Koushi or cookies for Tooru, and after he’d told everyone that he and Kenma were expecting, both of them had pulled him aside to wish him luck on the future sleep he’d be missing.

He’d thought that they were exaggerating, but-

Clearly not.

Kenma pouted, one hand coming to rest over his abdomen, and Tetsurou’s heart jumped. “Yes, _your baby_ wants watermelon, Tetsurou. Please,” Kenma’s other arm also curled around his stomach, “go and get one?”

 _Oh,_ Tetsurou thought, _that’s not fair._

~

‘Not fair’, as Tetsurou discovered in the next few weeks, could only describe the way his bank balance deteriorated. For if Koushi and Tooru had been _struck_ with pregnancy cravings, then Kenma must have been _slammed_ with them. He wanted something different every day, and couldn’t ever truly relax until he had whatever his body was demanding. Kenma cursed Yuu regularly for being fortunate enough to have no cravings beyond flavoured water. Even Hajime, who Tetsurou knew for a fact had once had to drive for two hours to find the exact store Tooru wanted fish from, had commented on how severe Kenma’s cravings were. It would have been the kind of thing that had Tetsurou worried, but the doctor assured him that it was totally normal for some pregnancies to bring out more cravings than others. 

With that in mind, their food shopping turned from weekly into bi-weekly, and Tetsurou found himself such a regular at most of their local stores that all of the staff knew him by name. Eventually, familiarity turned into coupon cards, which turned into discounts, and finally into some of the more maternal workers giving him free food whenever he turned up at an ungodly hour looking dishevelled and desperate. He always felt bad for accepting, but none of the omegas would hear a word about him refusing, and Tetsurou had to admit that it helped to be able to feed some of Kenma’s cravings for free. 

Tetsurou forced Kenma to stay at home when he went out to shop, partly because his mate was semi-permanently exhausted and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make sure that Kenma took proper care of himself, and partly because he didn’t want to risk his omega deciding that he needed half of the store in order to satisfy himself that day.

Eventually, however, Tetsurou’s carefully constructed plan to save at least _some_ of their money crumbled to pieces.

~

Kenma had been especially agitated that day, restless and pacing, completely unable to get comfortable. Tetsurou knew because he’d received texts from Kenma almost the entire time he was at work asking how long it would be until he got home. When he eventually made it through the front door, he discovered his mate lying sprawled out on the sofa, one hand rubbing circles into the swell of his abdomen while the other tapped quickly on his phone, no doubt busy on whatever game Kenma was currently fixated on. As soon as he noticed Tetsurou, however, Kenma sat up hurriedly.

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow, fighting a smile at the image before him. “Everything okay, Kitten?”

Kenma chewed on his lip for a moment before finally answering. “I need to come to the store with you tonight.”

Tetsurou froze for only a beat before shrugging. “Okay.” Kenma was usually happy to simply give him a list of the things he needed and stay home, but he supposed it was always going to be too good to be true. “Any particular reason why?”

Kenma fidgeted, pulling his hair back into a loose bun. He’d grown it out since high school, though he’d kept the bleach job going. “I need…something.”

“…something?”

Kenma nodded, though he was frowning faintly. “Yeah. But I can’t figure out what.”

Tetsurou draped his jacket over the back of a chair, moving to kneel in front of Kenma so that his eyes were in line with Kenma’s stomach. He folded his arms across Kenma’s knees, and rested his chin on top so that he could glare playfully at the bump that was their child.

“Hey, you,” Tetsurou started, “you’re giving your mama a hard time. Why don’t you hurry up and decide what you want, huh?”

Kenma’s body shook, and Tetsurou glanced up to find him stifling laughter with his hand. “That’s cute.” He managed. 

Tetsurou shrugged, grinning at his mate, before offering him a hand to pull him up. “I know, I’m adorable.” He wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulders, his omega leaning into the touch contentedly. “Come on, let’s go see if we can find something for you two to eat.”

~

Tetsurou drove them to a store that was slightly further away from their house, but had a wider selection. He helped Kenma out of the car, deftly avoiding the irritated swats he received for his efforts, and guided his mate towards the entrance with one hand on the small of his back, grabbing a cart as he did so.

One of the regular workers, a petite omega called Aito, beamed up at the pair when he noticed them walk in. “Ah, Tetsurou-san!” He called out. “I see you’ve brought your mate this time?”

Kenma stiffened, and Tetsurou could feel his omega’s irritation acutely through their mating bond. Thankfully, while Kenma’s anxiety had improved greatly from high school, he was still uncomfortable enough around strangers that he wouldn’t cause a scene in the store, regardless of how possessive he felt. 

Moving quickly in an attempt to diffuse Kenma’s growing jealousy, Tetsurou moved his arm from Kenma’s back to his shoulders, pulling the omega close and offering Aito a light smile. “Yeah, little one can’t decide what it wants today,” he said, laughing a little. “It’s driving Kenma crazy.” Tetsurou finished his statement by rubbing his scent glands over Kenma’s head, marking him. Kenma relaxed immediately, gratitude filtering through their bond.

Aito smiled at the two of them, blissfully unaware of what was going on. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Kenma-san! I hope you can find what you need!”

Kenma nodded. “Thank you.”

Tetsurou took that as his cue to steer Kenma along the first aisle, pushing the cart lazily along with his other hand. “Are you okay, Kitten?” He asked as soon as Aito was out of earshot. 

Kenma leant his head against Tetsurou’s shoulder for a moment before replying. “I’m fine now. I just didn’t like him calling you _Tetsurou_.”

Tetsurou chuckled slightly. “He calls everyone by their first name, nothing to worry about. Besides, considering the fact that _you’re_ the one carrying my child, I think it’s quite clear you don’t have any competition.”

Kenma laughed, a slight, breathy sound that had Tetsurou’s lips stretching into a smile. “True.”

Grinning, Tetsurou started gathering their usual items from the shelves. “So, got any ideas on what you want yet?”

Kenma shook his head. “No. I’ll keep looking.”

And so he did, trailing Tetsurou on his usual route through the store. A few times, Tetsurou thought that he may have found whatever their child was looking for, but then Kenma would grimace and step back from the shelf, and they’d try another aisle. Eventually, while Tetsurou was loading their cart with jam and canned soup, Kenma sucked in a breath and reached up to grab a tin of chopped pineapple slices (shirt pulling taut in a way that sent blood rushing to Tetsurou’s cheeks). The alpha quickly shook himself out of his stupor, however, when he realised that Kenma had picked the most expensive brand of pineapple worldwide, which was definitely outside of their budget for fruit.

Tetsurou frowned. “Ke-” He never finished, because Kenma held the tin in careful fingers, his other hand settled over their child. In a low voice so quiet that Tetsurou was sure it wasn’t even meant for him to hear, Kenma asked, “This one, baby?” and Tetsurou melted a little inside. 

That was the moment he knew he was well and truly fucked. 

Because from then on, all Kenma had to do was rest a hand on his ever-growing bump and gaze up at Tetsurou with imploring gold eyes, and Tetsurou’s heart would stumble in his chest and he’d give in immediately to whatever his mate requested, no matter how crazy. He blamed Kenma’s power on their mating bond whenever he complained to Koutarou or to Lev, but truthfully, Tetsurou knew that they could have been unmated, or two alphas, or two _literal cats_ , and it wouldn’t have made any difference.

He would still have been ridiculously in love with Kenma. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> i am so weak why do i have to put jealousy in my fics all the time. i genuinely wasn't planning that scene it just happened.
> 
> anyway, i constantly drown in kuroken hell and it is my personal belief that kuroo is literally crazy in love with kenma like you'll never be able to convince me of anything else.
> 
> and as ever, if you want to request something or just throw headcanons at me or yell about haikyuu!!, my tumblr is pkmnshippings :D just so you know, my current project is this series, but i will take requests for unrelated things, they'll just be put on the back burner for a while.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
